monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern Ridge
Lantern Ridge '''is a tough trail in the Chim Foo Tribe. Razorwing, the Shadow Bombird resides here. Many elite bombirds and other monsters reside here too. Magnicifent, colorful lanterns light up the night sky. More than an impressive light show, the Chim Foo Tribe considers this area a sacred place. Rumors circulate that the spirits of their monkey ancestors dwell within the many bright lanterns. There have even been reports of one particular lantern that houses formidable magic powers. Trail Info Trail Access Point: Path of Chim Foo Trail Recommended Levels: 20-25 Idols: 10 Enemies *Rock Crawlers *Spawners *Shadow Crawlers *Bombirds *Shadow Bathogs Trail Quests '''The Missing Scrolls - Master Shade needs you to find the 3 Scrolls in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP The Lantern of Knowledge - Monkeys required Wisp wants you to activate the Lantern of Knowledge in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP & Shadow Warrior Pants OR Summer Bloom Monk Pants Grand Master Whisper's Trust - Grand Master Whisper needs you to defeat 5 Bombirds in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 200 Bananas/3000 XP & Silver Tail Bell The Lantern of Truth - Grand Master Whisper wants you to use the Scarab Keys to activate the Lantern of Truth in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 260 Bananas/3900 XP & Shadow Warrior Helmet OR Summer Bloom Hat Feather's Butterflies - Feather needs you to find the 5 Butterfly Spies in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP Origami for Kuchi - Kuchi wants you to find the Origami Paper Crane in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 240 Bananas/3600 XP & Fiery Breaker Feathers OR Enigmatic Breaker Feathers OR Radiant Breaker Feathers The Spirit Orbs - The Phantom needs you to find the 3 Spirit Orbs in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 250 Bananas/3750 XP Hiding Whisper's Secret Messages - Hide Messages in Hollow Trees. One is in Magnolia Lake, the other in Lantern Ridge, and the last in Bonsai Peaks. Reward: 270 Bananas/4050 XP & Stun Dart Ability Kuchi's Daily Quest - Kuchi wants you to defeat the Shadow Bombird in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP Fairy Lights - Monkeys required Visit the Lantern of Knowledge in Lantern Ridge and then find some Fairy Dust in the Lost Fortress. Bring the Fairy Dust back to Groot. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP & Foodoo Mask Razorwing - Nodax wants you to defeat Razorwing in Lantern Ridge. Reward: 300 Bananas/4500 XP & Recipe: Bold Warrior Helmet Tips & Hints Up in Smoke - A vigilant stone dragon's head guards a small corner of this map. There's no chance of getting by without being set on fire. Only with the use of an Invisibility Bomb can your monkey bypass to the treasures beyond. Don't forget to return here once you acquire one in your backpack. Grappling Blind - It's a good thing the lanterns keep this trail so well lit, because the Chameleon grapple points that are key to exploring are no longer indicated by convenient signs. Keep your eyes peeled for overhead platforms you can grapple on. Category:Locations Category:Chim Foo Trails Category:Trails